ABSTRACT ? CANCER PREVENTION The broad goal of the Cancer Prevention (CP) program is to reduce the burden of malignant disease through early detection and prevention. This goal is supported by three specific aims: (1) identify novel strategies for cancer risk stratification and early detection; (2) discover and develop new devices and therapeutics to reduce cancer risk; and (3) develop and implement innovative interventions to promote risk-reducing behaviors and adherence to screening, early detection and cancer prevention approaches. The multi-disciplinary program is co-led by Seema Khan, MD, a surgeon and translational investigator whose research focuses on cancer risk biomarkers and novel pharmacologic approaches to cancer prevention, and Bonnie Spring, PhD, a clinical health psychologist whose research focuses on behavioral risk factors and novel technology-supported behavioral interventions to prevent cancer. The Cancer Prevention Program's 26 faculty members from 11 departments and 2 schools, conduct research on primary and secondary cancer prevention. From 2013 to 2017 there were 405 cancer-relevant publications from CP members, of which 71 (18%) represent intra-programmatic collaborations, 85 (21%) represent inter-programmatic collaborations, and 333 (82%) represent inter-institutional collaborations. Total cancer relevant peer reviewed funding for the Prevention Program is $10,679,123 (direct costs) with $4,345,075 (41%) from the NCI, $5,610,841 from other NIH institutes and $723,207 from other peer reviewed sources. A total of 8,230 individuals were enrolled into Cancer Prevention Program studies, with 4,037 enrolled into interventional trials. Among them, 3,971 individuals accrued to studies of risk biomarkers, 147 subjects accrued to Phase I-II trials of preventive medications, and 1,349 participants to studies of behavioral interventions to reduce cancer risk. The importance of this work is evidenced by: 1) the demonstrated success of cancer prevention agents in reducing cancer risk; 2) the large portion of the cancer burden that can be attributed to mutable behavioral and environmental factors; and 3) the contribution of screening and early detection to recent declines in cancer mortality. Better adherence to preventive agents, promotion of risk-reducing behavior, and improved implementation of cancer screening and risk assessment all promise to yield rich dividends in reducing the burden of cancer. The CP program actively expands the capabilities and efficacy of cancer prevention by developing and employing cutting edge technology and innovative measurement tools and methods for drug- and behavioral cancer prevention interventions. The program's integrated interdisciplinary focus on prevention provides an environment that fosters intra- and inter- program collaboration, and has spawned cutting-edge advances in the field.